equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Aquileia
Lore Battle of the Three Kings Little of Aquileia's history before the 8th century is known, beyond it being one of the oldest civilizations on the continent, existing long before the birth of the Griffonian Empire. In 705 ALB, Grover I defeated the Kings of both Aquileia and , unifying the major powers of the continent under the Griffonian Empire, with Kaiser Grover I at its head. Rebellion Against the Empire In 785 ALB, Grover I dies and Grover II takes the throne. Grover II lacked the diplomatic skill and ability his predecessor had and as a result many expected the Griffonian Empire to fall apart. The Discrets led Aquileia in a rebellion against the Empire the day after Grover I's death, expecting many kingdoms, duchies and counties in the Empire to follow. However, the Discrets underestimated the Empire as the Imperial Army was still incredibly powerful and Grover II while lacking in diplomatic skill, had great military ability. The rebelling forces would suffer several crushing defeats and several cities including Vyzima were burned to the ground. With the defeats in the field and Aquileia getting destroyed. The Discrets overthrew their King who started the rebellion and sent him as a prisoner to the Griffonian Empire where he would be personally beaten to death by Grover II. Aquileia would soon rejoin the Griffonian Empire and the rebellion was over. In order to ensure a similar disastrous rebellion would not happen again, the Discrets attempted to get a marriage alliance with Grover II. The proposal was accepted and the marriage of Grover II and Princess Giselda Discret would occur in the ruins of the Temple of Arcturius in Aquila. Giselda's diplomatic skills would help Grover II secure his reign but it would earn the eternal ire of Aquileia on the Grover dynasty. The Aquileian Kingdom In 964 ALB, Emperor Grover IV dies of a stroke, giving the throne to a young, inexperienced, ten-years-old Grover V, a regency was then established to rule over the Griffonian Empire. In 971 ALB, Wingbardy became the first nation to officially secede from the Empire, beginning the empire's collapse. In Aquileia followed soon after. Aquileia was established as a Kingdom by King Gerad Discret. Much of the land was given to his vassals, all relatives or close friends. Initially stable, the Kingdom quickly groaned under unrest, debt, and famine. The First Revolution In 980, in the wake of the , griffons disgruntled with the ruling Discret dynasty, which had recently declared its independence from the crumbling Empire, launched an uprising aimed at ousting the king from power. To the surprise of many, it succeeded, and for five years, Aquileia was a republic under the leadership of Théodore Vérany. However, many subjects such as and broke free in the chaos and declared independence. Life under the Republic largely improved as famine gradually decreased and the economy stabilised. Griffons today talk fondly of this "Golden Age" The Reign of Terror However, in 985, a group of monarchist officers and nobles led by Maréchal Albert Berthelot launched a counter-revolution which quickly defeated the republican resistance and returned the Discrets to the throne of Aquileia. What followed was later called the Reign of Terror - a wide-reaching purge of republican and democratic sympathisers. Some managed to escape to various foreign countries, including Equestria. With the rule of King Moriset Discret still shaky, and most of the country opposed to his rule, the monarchist government had no choice but to maintain some of the newly gained rights and freedoms of the common griffon. In order to bring the Kingdom under control, the King granted more autonomy to the duchies and counties of Aquileia, placing his relatives in charge. A Second Revolution? Today, the King sits uneasy on his throne. The republican spirit lives on throughout the country and the King only weakly controls his vassals. The country sits on a knife edge, with various factions fighting for the outcome. Revolutionary Factions With various parties and groups forming an uneasy alliance against the monarchy, two main factions have came out as the leaders of the movement. The first one is an urban-based, liberal Front des Jeunes Aquileia (Young Aquileia Front) headed by a veteran of the first revolution, Théodore Vérany. The second party is the communist Partie Aquileian Travailleurs (Aquileilan Worker’s Party) It is split into two factions * the moderate faction lead by Cécile Gaudreau, wanting to implement a socialist welfare state with a mixed economy; * and the radical faction headed by Victor Allard - having fought in the Stalliongradian revolution, his ideology has been shaped by the thoughts of Steel Stallion and Sinister Serov, and he is determined to rapidly build a strong state in order to deal with the reactionaries once and for all. Monarchist Factions The strongest monarchist is of course, The King himself, Moriset Discret. ''Although he only weakly controls the country, that is more than can be said for anyone else, and he has a loyal core of supporters. But perhaps most importantly, he is willing to implement a Second Reign of Terror if needed. But in this modern era of rising nationalism, the King could seek allies with the '''Mouvement Patriote d'Aquileia' (Movement of Aquilelian Patriots), ''a fiercely anti-communist and nationalist group with a paramilitary army, ''Garde d'Aquileia. ''It is led by ''Marshal Léonard Rodier, who by all accounts is a very dangerous griffon. Gameplay and Strategy Starting Situation Aquileia starts as a regional power, with a very modest industry, totaling only 11, with a relatively small ponypower pool of only 56 griffons, and standing army of 8 divisions, though very well trained and experienced in combat, most notably, the Knights. The Aquileian Navy is small, only made of 6 ships, including one Battlecruiser, along with a small air force of 60 planes on par with those of the Griffonian Empire and Wingbardy. By annexing its vassals, Aquileia can quickly become an industrial power, reaching 34 factories without additional buildings being built. The tech Aquileia possesses is also weak, barely having anything more than the regular infantry, support equipment and artillery, along with the earliest planes possible. Threats and Opportunities * - 'A dangerous threat to the Aquileian nation, the Griffonian Empire can outmatch Aquileia in almost any way, the best course of action would be going down the Revolution path and then Harmonic one, forming an Entente against the growing Empire, or one would need to act very early, though with very crude technology, to defeat the Empire. * ' '- ' New Mareland can either become an ally or an enemy of Aquileia depending on their paths, though one would require the New Mareland player/AI to go with independence and then Jet Set winning the elections, even then, it would have three choices, either joining the River Coalition, Aquileia's faction, or their own way. Otherwise, New Mareland can also wage war against Aquileia by going Non-Aligned, Fascist, or Communist. * - 'Stronger than Aquileia in any way at the start of the game, Wingbardy possesses a faction right on the Aquileian borders, allowing easy access for an invasion, Wingbardy has the choice to wage war against Aquileia by going down the communist path. * ' , , , and - These nations pose little danger to Aquileia, though some of them may ally with the Empire. Other times some of them have the choice to cooperate with Aquileia instead. No matter which path you go down, these small neighbours which were formerly part of Aquileia can be annexed. * In addition, the Fascist path gets wargoals on , and . National Focus The Aquileian Focus Tree allows the player to go down two primary paths: to Fight for Aquileia (keeping the monarchy) or Fight for your Freedom (having a second Revolution), Fight for Aquileia (Fascist/Non-Aligned) The former leads you down to choices where you decide which of your vassals you need to prioritize, two of the four vassals you currently hold are often rebelling once you choose their counterparts over them, it's recommended to be prepared to fight whoever revolts. Going down even further allows the player to choose either the King (Non-Aligned) or the Maréchal (Fascist) as head of state, the former is simpler and easier, though the latter, being longer, offers more bonuses in the form of national spirits, though both still allow the player to expand Aquileia and invade neighbouring nations to the east and north. Fight for your Freedom (Harmony/Communism) Organize a revolution against the monarchy of King Moriset Discret. It is arguably the best course of action but requires some skill to fare against the combined arms of the four vassals that would lead the fight against a new Republican Aquileia. After having the vassals being dealt with and annexing/puppeting them, the player can hold elections for three major parties: the Radicals, the Moderates, or Democrats, the formers being Communist and the latter Harmonic. The Radicals allow the player to gain bonuses and expand the nation even further into its neighbors, even giving it a war focus against the Griffonian Empire. The Moderates only allow the development of the nation, along with bonuses and the choice to expand into closer neighbors, though no majors are affected by this. The Democratic choice gives the player the choice to create a Harmonic nation, rewarded by bonuses, and cores and war goals on neighbors, one is also allowed to create a faction called the Entente, where they can invite the Skyfall Federation and the Griffonian Republic to wage war against the Griffonian Empire. Industrial Path The industrial path is determined by the ruling party of Aquileia. The bonuses are listed in the table below. Regardless of the industrial path chosen, Aquileia becomes a Modern Society and a research slot is available as a final focus. Reform the Navy The naval tree gives standard bonuses, with a choice between any of the doctrines to pursue. Depending on which one the player chooses, they can either receive bonuses for naval aviation in the Base Strike branch or Battleships in the Fleet in Being; with no unique research for the Trade Interdiction branch. This next branch goes to expanding the shipyards granting dockyards, followed by carrier and submarine research, before more dockyards. Another branch gives another naval doctrine and navy XP with the focus after it granting a national spirit reducing naval doctrine research time, navy ships research time, and giving .05 XP daily. A final of the three latter branches gives marine research, transport ships and gives another spirit providing invasion speed increases; invasion prep time decreases and a flat 2% division attack. All of these branches conclude (requiring all three branches to be completed) with "La Grande Flotte" granting 10% reduced production cost for all naval ships and convoys as well as +10% screen ship attack and defense. Army Reform The army tree starts with a choice towards a doctrine of the player's preference. It follows then with the standard research bonuses towards infantry weapons, support technology, artillery and more. The notable focuses are Legacy of the Vyzima Grenadiers ''which offers a hefty ponypower boost with army experience and the final choice between ''Aprè''s Nous le Déluge or ''Guerre Eclair, which respectively offer a recrutable population boost, faster division training and less attrition or increased division speed and armour division attack. A New Air Force The Aquelia air tree is relatively unique; it begins with granting three air bases, air XP and two air doctrine reductions. The next three foci being mutually exclusive are now the only way to get an aircraft company with the 56-day focus immediately granting the company with them being focused on either Fighters, CAS or heavy fighters and tactical bombers. This branch is followed by a line granting research to fighters and heavy fighters, and another gives tactical bomber and strategic bomber research. After both of these lines, you get CAS research, as well as two national spirits for two focuses. One gives air chief cost down, ace generation chance up air superiority attack and .03 daily air XP. The other gives strategic bombing and bomber defense, as well as ground support attack and defense. Lastly, you get a 75% rocket research bonus to end the tree. Technology Politics National spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisers Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Air Force Military High Command Economy Laws Industry Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. __FORCETOC__ ru:Королевство Аквелия Category:Countries